Blanco como la nieve
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Este one-shot participa en el reto "Mis primeros días en el gremio" del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Eve Tearm es conocido por ser el apuesto mago de nieve de Blue Pegasus pero ¿Cómo era su vida antes de entrar a este? Descubre como se quitó la mascara que le hacía vivir asustado.


**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este One-shot participa en el reto Mis Primeros Días en el Gremio del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos._**

 **Blanco como la nieve**

 _Introducción (presente)._

Quizá no haya sido tan malo que el Consejo se disolviera ¿Quién sabe? ¿Qué estaría haciendo si no? Probablemente sería un mago más poderoso, digno de alabanza y su nombre sería escuchado por todos lados siendo nombrado con total respeto pero… ¿Sería feliz? Sabía la respuesta a eso y definitivamente sería "No". Tendría un cargo militar y poder desorbitante pero eso no era lo suyo…Sin duda Blue Pegasus y el equipo Trimens fue lo mejor que le paso.

Eve Tearm cambio su peso a un costado rodando por el colchón para intentar dormir de nuevo. Sus pensamiento eran toda una maraña que no podría sonreír ni aunque lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas.

Se levantó y caminó a la cocina, buscó en el cajón de su alacena y sujeto las pastillas para dormir. No era dicto a ese medicamento y normalmente dormía bien sin fármacos pero en las noches en las que reflexionaba sobre su vida eran un gran apoyo.

Ingirió dos tabletas, bebió bastante agua y regresó a su cama, recordando lo divertido que era Blue Pegasus y a sus amigos. Definitivamente que el Consejo cambiará de personal fue algo bueno y aunque su ego aún remordía a veces, ahora podía vivir tranquilo.

-Gracias…Ichiya-san-susurró cayendo dormido pues la medicina comenzó a actuar.

 _La Despedida (pasado)_

Estaba frío y era tan espacioso que el eco de las pisadas podría darte la sensación de oídos tapados.

Algo no estaba bien, lo presentía desde que su maestro lo citó para hablar, tenía misterio en la voz cuando lo mencionó. Se sentó, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa que ahí estaba por los nervios.

-Eve-escuchó, giró su cabeza y vio al hombre llegar.

-Maestro-se reincorporó para recibirlo.

-Debo decirte algo muy importante, supongo que te habrás enterado del incidente de Jerall y Siegrain ¿No?

-El sistema R y el disparo de Etherion ¿Verdad?

-Exactamente, por eso reorganizaron y asignaron nuevos miembros nuevos al Concilio. Me temó que no podré seguir siendo tu mentor. A partir de ahora eres libre muchacho, tienes potencial Eve, aprovéchalo. Ojalá te vaya bien.

-¡Per! ¡El entrenamiento!-se negó.

-Tendrás que seguir tú solo o buscar otro mentor pues yo emprenderé un viaje a penas el sol roce la Tierra. Te sugiero un gremio.

-¡¿Un gremio?! ¡Yo no quiero un gremio! ¡Yo voy con usted!-pidió.

-No Eve, tu perteneces aquí. Eres joven, a los 16 años no conoces si quiera la cuarta parte del iceberg al que le llamamos vida. Busca tu camino y crece-le hizo un mimo en el cabello y se retiró dejando al muchacho conteniendo las lágrimas en el frío salón.

 _El encuentro._

Se escuchaban los alaridos y el barullo inconfundible de los comerciantes en el mercado a diez calles a la redonda.

Eve Tearm tenía dos semanas de haber dejado las instalaciones del Consejo Mágico y no le estaba yendo también como quería. Hasta ahora aún no tenía a dónde ir, por lo que había estado sobreviviendo con los ahorros que tenía guardados. Sin embargo estos no son infinitos y las posadas y alimentos no eran tan baratos como antes. El dinero se le había acabado en la mañana cuando pago el cuarto donde había pasado la noche, terminando así en banca rota.

Tenía hambre y su estómago no estaba conforme con la situación y se lo hacía saber con leves ronroneos. Caminar por un mercado lleno de puestos de comida sin desayunar era probablemente un pecado capital. Se detuvo en seco y bajo su maleta.

Si algo le había enseñado su maestro es que la magia de nieve a pesar de ser poderosa no quitaba el hecho de que también era de las más hermosas. Así que pensó que hacer un pequeño espectáculo y ganar unas monedas para comida no era mala idea.

(Cerca de ahí)

Se hallaba un puesto de perfume siendo invadido por un hombre bajito y rostro de facciones toscas. Estaba ahí con la excusa de encontrar un exquisito "parfum". De pronto se escuchó un gran escándalo lleno de alabanzas y aplausos, con un montón de personas reuniéndose en un punto creando un tumulto.

-Di-disculpe señor-mencionó incomoda la mujer que atendía el puesto. Ichiya llevaba un rato acosándola-¿Va a comprar algo?

-Meeen-susurró deleitado-huelo un magnifico y jovial parfum-caminó y comenzó a abrirse paso entre el gentío.

La vista era simplemente sorprendente. Un joven con rostro infantil y hebras doradas por cabello, se rodeaba así mismo de copos de nieve que bailaban al ritmo de los aplausos del público. Además con el sol en su punto hacia la sonrisa del chico y su espectáculo simplemente brillante, como si él o la nieve tuvieran diamantina encima. Quedó sorprendido.

Esperó a que terminara el acto y en un momento el chico casqueó los dedos y los copos desaparecieron.

-¡Eso fue todo!-anunció- Ahora si pudieran apoyarme…con…una…mone… ¡Oigan no se vayan!-gritó. La gente se fue de inmediato en cuanto Eve mencionó eso-Tacaños-tronó la lengua y tomó su maleta.

-¡Men! ¡Espera joven de la nieve!-le llamaron.

-¿Qué?-se giró y bajo la mirada para ver como aquel extraño le tendía una rosa.

-Men, debes estar sorprendido. Yo también lo estaría si tuviere enfrente a una celebridad como yo ¡Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!

-No lo conozco-se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Ichiya sintió un bloque de acero caerle del cielo.

-Men…No te vayas-se reincorporó.

-¿Y ahora qué?-lo miró de nuevo.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Ven conmigo inocente mago y únete al mejor gremio de todos ¿Qué piensas?

-No, gracias-volvió a avanzar y la sensación del golpe regresó al peli naranja.

-Men, quizá no lo entiendas pero…En ese gremio habrá comida-susurró-todos los días.

-¿Todos los días?-su estómago le repitió que debía comer.

-Sí y una cama tibia y blanda por las noches-la espalda del rubio se quejó al recordar el edredón de tablones de anoche.

-Men y muchas personas serán tus camaradas. No te abandonarán, no te sentirás solo de nuevo.

-¿Qué gremio es?-preguntó deteniéndose de golpe. Ichiya sonrió.

-Blue Pegasus, Men.

-¡El antiguo gremio de Yajima-sama!-recordó el anciano que recién se había retirado del consejo-Iré-decidió, quizá su maestro tendría razón.

-¡Men! ¡Excelente decisión! No todos los días se encuentra un parfum como el tuyo.

-Ni idea de lo que dijo pero ¡Adelante!

 _Día 1_

-Oí que Ichiya-san lo encontró hoy en la mañana-escuchó.

-Dicen que quiere unirse al gremio ¿Me pregunto qué clase de magia usará?

Esa situación era incomoda, estaba disfrutando los alimentos que le habían dado pero si había algo que no le gustaba desde nunca era que lo vieran mientras comía y en esos momentos todos los miembros lo veían detenidamente.

-¿Eh?-giró su rostro a donde parecían venir las miradas pero cuando volteaba no había nadie. Ya era la cuarta vez que pasaba, sentía que varios ojos lo devoraban y cuando miraba…Nada, comenzaba a creer que las personas de ahí estaban locas.

-Ya dejen al chico en paz-un joven de cabellos castaños se le acercó.

-Pobre…Debe de estar asustado…Aunque no es como si me importará-el moreno que le seguía fingió indiferencia. Eve los miró aproximarse.

-Así que tú eres el magnífico parfum del que hablaba Ichiya-san. Soy Hibiki Lates y el de aquí es Ren Akatsuki.

-No es que sea un gusto ni nada-tajó Ren.

-Dinos tu nombre por favor.

-Soy Eve Tearm-contestó.

-Y dinos Eve Tearm ¿Qué clase de magia utilizas?-insistió Hibiki.

-Uso magia de nieve. Mi maestro era parte del consejo.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-sonrió.

-Pobre-Ren fingió sonrojarse-aunque tampoco es muy importante.

-Oye, no sé qué te hice pero…-alzó su voz.

-Es cierto que tienes madera como dijo Ichiya-san-rio Hibiki-pero me temo que si quieres pertenecer al equipo Trimens debes buscar otra personalidad ya que la "Tsundere" pertenece a Ren.

-Aunque no es como si me gustará demasiado ese papel.

-Le encanta-afirmó el castaño-además apuesto a que ese no que nos muestras no es tu verdadero "yo" Eve-kun-le hizo una caricia en el cabello.

-¿Equipo Trimens? ¿Qué demonios es eso?-frunció el ceño. Ambos comenzaron a reír- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-cuestionó

-Te explicaré Eve-kun-inició Lates-el equipo Trimens es el más fuerte de Blue Pegasus y nuestro líder Ichiya-san, el mago clase S más poderoso de aquí.

-¡¿En serio?!-se emocionó.

-¡Sí! Además de que los miembros del equipo somos apuestos todos.

-¡¿Y quieren que yo me una a su equipo?!-preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Así es-contestó Ren.

-¿Y qué criterio usan para elegir a sus miembros?

-Obviamente que sean apuestos-respondió Hibiki.

-¿Eso es todo?-se decepcionó-¿Ser apuesto y ya?-los otros asintieron-entonces creo que no estoy interesado-rio nervioso.

-Que niño tan interesante, pero no creas que por ser guapos no somos fuertes, aunque si no te importa, a mí tampoco-Ren tronó la lengua.

-Entonces ¿Su magia es poderosa?-recobró el interés-¿De qué tipo es?

-Yo uso magia de aire-explicó el moreno.

-¿Aire? Eso puede hacerlo un abanico-le restó importancia.

-Mi magia es magia de información-sonrió Hibiki.

-¿De qué me sirve una magia tan aburrida como esa?-frunció el ceño.

-¡Meeen!-hubo una explosión de humo rosa e Ichiya apareció de entre ella. Hibiki y Ren aplaudieron la maravillosa entrada e Eve comenzó a toser.

-Ichiya-san, bájese de la mesa por favor-pidió el chico.

-Men, parece que este parfum es más duro de lo que pensé-inició, tu escudo es muy resistente.

-¿De qué escudo habla?

-Tu barrera ¡Men!

-¿Barrera? Como sea, Ichiya-san ¿Qué clase de magia utiliza?

-Estaba esperando a que preguntaras. Meeen, mi magia es la magnífica magia del parfum.

-Ridículo-chistó.

-Men, quizá ahora no te llame la atención pero la magia de la información es muy útil y el viento de Ren es un viento especial, mejor que el de un abanico y la mía del perfume mágico es pasiva a la vista pero si se sabe usar se vuelve agresiva. Es como tu magia de nieve, es hermosa pero es magia fuerte.

-Si es así quiero verlos en acción.

-Men, entonces ven aquí mañana a las 7 am en punto. Por lo tanto ve a hablar con el maestro Bob para que te ponga la maca del gremio.

-Si, como sea-se puso de pies y avanzó hasta desaparecer por completo de la vista de los magos restantes.

-Ichiya-san, Eve-kun es en realidad un niño dulce, tierno y alegre ¿Verdad?

-Men, así que tú también lo has notado Hibiki.

-Cualquiera notaría que Eve-kun es puro, tan blanco como la nieve-añadió Ren.

-Meeen…-suspiró Ichiya.

-Vamos a ayudarlo a ser feliz ¿Verdad?-preguntó el mago de la información.

-Men, no solo eso, vamos a darle a Eve-kun una familia.

-Como le corresponde a un niño de 16 años. Puedo ser su hermano mayor si quiere, aunque si no quiere me da igual-concluyó el moreno.

 _Día 2_

El maestro Bob fue el más extraño de todos. Él sabía que era apuesto, pero que se lo dijera un hombre clavo maquillado y un mayón rosita con alas no era de lo más agradable.

Suspiró. Admiró la marca que ahora descansaba en su brazo. Las 7:25 am, que descaró. Casi media hora de retraso cuando él llegó con 5 minutos de anticipación.

-Men-escuchó un susurró en su oído. Se exaltó y giró a ver quién era.

-Demasiado tarde-se quejó.

-Lo sentimos Eve-kun, tuvimos un inconveniente en la mañana-explicó Hibiki.

-Bueno…Se entiende, podría pasarle a cualquiera-razonó el chico-¿Y qué les paso?

-Men ¿Sabías que dormir es bueno para la belleza?

-¿Y?

-Nos quedamos dormidos-soltó Ren.

-¡Eso no es excusa!-chilló.

-Bueno, no te enojes-sonrió el castaño.

-Como sea-tronó su lengua-ahora quiero verlos en acción.

-En ese caso ven con nosotros-sugirió Ren. Se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlos.

Lo guiaron hasta un salón enorme con un bar y varios sillones, de fondo se escuchaba una suave música. Un lugar agradable.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó.

-Un Host Club-respondió Lates cambiándose las ropas.

-Ah… ¡¿Un Host Club?!-se exaltó.

-Aja, así es como pasamos los días cuando no hacemos misiones-se colocó el saco.

-¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

-¿No es obvio?-respondió Ren que llegaba ya cambiado con un traje más pequeño en las manos-Participar.

-¡Me niego!-gritó.

-No puedes, ya que necesitas dinero-le dio el traje. Lo tomó de mala gana al recordar su situación financiera.

Se ajustó la corbata y abrochó el saco, se miró de reojo por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Todo en orden, aunque aún no asimilaba con totalidad lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Salió del vestidor y se acercó de nuevo a Hibiki y a Ren.

-Li-lindo-mencionó el moreno-¿Puedo ser tu hermano mayor?

-¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?!-se asustó.

-No es nada-Lates le tocó el hombro de forma fraternal-ya es hora-animó.

-Hi-hibiki-la voz le vibró, estaba asustado-no sé qué hacer-le miro con unos ojos tan temerosos que enternecieron al castaño.

-Eso-sonrió-estarás bien. Eres completamente natural-no entendió muy bien que intentó decirle, pero es respuesta le bastó.

(Una hora más tarde)

-Eve-kun ¿Cuándo te uniste al gremio?-preguntó su primera cliente.

-Ayer-afirmó-antes me entrenaba un miembro del consejo.

-Entonces también eres un mago…

-De nieve-concluyó.

-¿Crees que podrías darme una demostración?

-Quién sabe-sonrió y le acercó un brillante copo de nieve que descansaba en su palma, al rostro de la chica.

-¡Es hermoso!-se emocionó. Quiso tocarlo y la figura se deshizo salpicando la nariz de ambos.

Eve rio con toda la inocencia y alegría del mundo, rompiendo así los corazones de todos los presentes. Realmente estaba feliz, se sentía libre, querido. Más liviano que la nieve.

-Por cierto ¿Qué esperas de Blue Pegasus Eve-kun?

-Un lugar. Estaría contento de ser una mascota ¿Puedo ser tu mascota?-le guiño el ojo y la chica prácticamente se desmayó. Sí, eso se le daba bastante bien.

- _Creo que me gusta esto-_ pensó- _podría llegar a acostumbrarme._

 _Día 3_

Eve Tearm continúa creyendo que todos están locos y muestra una actitud fría al equipo Trimens. A su parecer eran unos inútiles que solo se preocupaban por verse bien.

Pero le gusta el Host Club y cumple con alegría las actividades de este. Todos se han acostumbrado a verlo pasearse por el gremio.

 _Día 4_

Similar al día 3.

 _Día 5_

Similar al día 4.

 _Día 6_

Similar al día 5.

 _Día 7_

Se levantó temprano y se calzó los zapatos después de ducharse. Fue a buscar a Hibiki y a Ren para que le entregaran la ropa de hoy. Los encontró en la barra con vestimentas completamente normales.

-¿El estilo de hoy es casual?-preguntó.

-Ah, Eve-kun buenos días.

-Buenos días-saludaron los chicos.

-Como sea.

-No, hoy no abriremos el Host Club, iremos a una misión.

-¡¿En serio?!-sonrió, su falso yo aún le llamaba.

-Sí, aunque no debes ir si no quieres-espetó el moreno.

-¡Iré!-anunció.

-¿Seguro? Eve-kun, será una misión muy difícil ¿Lo lograrás?-sonsacó el mago de la información.

-¡Sí! ¡No se preocupen!

-¡Men!-apareció el peli naranja de entre una espesa capa de humo multicolor. Ya se había acostumbrado, no tosía e incluso le picaba la curiosidad por hacer una entrada similar-¡Entonces vamos!

-¡Sí!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

(Más tarde en una pequeña cafetería)

-¡La orden está lista!

-¡Voy!-corrió a la cocina, procedió a entregar los platos a la mesa indicada.

Menuda tontería. El dichoso trabajo consistía en trabajar en una cafetería, así que ahora debía forzarse a sonreír.

-¿Cómo lo llevas Eve-kun?-preguntó Hibiki.

-¿Debo contestar?-sonrió exageradamente con sarcasmo.

-Pero si todo lo hacemos por ti-hipó Ren-no podemos tomar un trabajo difícil cuando apenas inicias.

-No soy tan débil-se quejó.

-Men, no creemos que lo seas, pero no tienes experiencia en misiones, iniciamos con uno fácil para que te acostumbres.

-¿Y porque en una cafetería?-insistía.

-¿No es obvio? Este era un trabajo perfecto para el equipo Trimens-respondió el castaño-porque somos guapos-Eve suspiró.

-Iré a sacar la basura….Debería sacarlos a ustedes-se alejó a la parte trasera.

Cuando salió sintió la presencia de magia oscura esparcirse por el lugar, era pesada…Se le hizo familiar. Sacudió su cabeza, quizá solo era su imaginación.

(Mientras tanto)

-Apresúrate Hibiki, Eve está por regresar-apuró el pelinegro.

-Ya voy-respondió moviendo sus dedos en el teclado mágico.

-Men ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Si… ¡Lo tengo!-anunció. Imágenes de sujetos aparecieron de inmediato en la pantalla-Son del gremio oscuro _Malitia Infernum._

-Bueno, es evidente que quieres acorralarnos-mencionó Ren.

-Pero… ¿Con qué propósito?-insistió Hibiki-Según la información que tengo solo van tras personas con las cuales tienen cuentas pendientes y hasta donde sé ninguno de nosotros…

-¡Eve!-gritaron asustados al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó este. Venía entrando.

-Na-nada-rio el castaño nervioso.

-Dime ¿No has notado nada extraño?-preguntó Ren. De inmediato el mago de la información lo pisó.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué?

-Me-men, no te preocupes.

-Ok….Ustedes sí que son extraños-caminó a la cocina.

-Debemos deshacernos de ellos-susurró Ren.

-Pero sin que Eve se enteré-aclaró Hibiki mirando desafiante al otro chico.

-Men, no dejaremos que toquen a nuestra familia.

(Fin del día laboral)

Era la última jornada, ya solo 20 minutos más y el café cerraría. Solo quedaban algunas personas ya.

Din-din, se oyó la campana, alguien había llegado.

-Disculpe señor, ya vamos a cerrar-nuestro protagonista se acercó a aquel extraño hombre que se cubría medio rostro con una gabardina.

-Oh, descuida-contestó una voz gruesa y ronca-no quiero ordenar nada de aquí, solo quiero… ¡Acabar contigo Eve Tearm!

-¡Eve cuidado!-le llamó Hibiki.

Todo fue tan rápido. Un dolor agudo le recorrió del centro del pecho a todo el cuerpo. Se vio en la necesidad de escupir sangre y cayó al piso. Vio claramente como aquel hombre se quitó la gabardina mostrando su ensangrentada mano de fierro en forma de cuchilla, también aquella cicatriz en el ojo. A su lado esos dos, el que cargaba una oz en su espalda y el que tenía una boca extra en la hendidura de su cuello. Definitivamente eran ellos.

Espero el golpe final pero no llegó. Hibiki lo cargaba y corría con él lejos de ahí.

-Hibiki-hipó.

-Shhh no hables Eve-kun, te hará daño.

-Conozco a esos tipos, deben dejarme. Son muy malos, los lastimarán.

-No somos tan débiles-rio juguetonamente.

-Pero no es necesario que peleen por mí-chilló-¿Por qué lo hacen?-exigió saber mientras se le cortaba la voz y sentía las tibias gotas rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué? Eres nuestro hermanito Eve-kun. Siempre hay que proteger a la familia-explicó.

-¿Familia?

-Sí, yo, Ren, Ichiya-san…Todo Blue Pegasus lo es-era tan cálida la sensación que no evitó sentirse agradecido y comenzó a llorar de forma tendida.

-Gracias, gracias-gemía.

-Ya, ya-le consoló como si fuera un bebé-no tienes que llorar, no sientas miedo.

-No es eso-aclaró-es solo que…Los quiero tanto.

-Ya lo sabemos.

-Quiero quedarme en Blue Pegasus.

-Lo harás.

-Para siempre.

-Puedes estar muy seguro.

-Y pertenecer al equipo Trimens.

-Te recibiremos.

-Contigo, Ren, incluso Ichiya-san.

-Y nosotros con Eve-kun.

-Porque son familia.

-Shhh lo sabemos, no te esfuerces demasiado, estas herido, duerme un poco. Ichiya-san y Ren se harán cargo de esas malas personas. Nunca más sentirás miedo otra vez, te lo prometo.

Y con esas palabras, Eve Tearm cayó dormido.

 _Día 8_

La sábana era suave y agradable, no quería salir de ahí. Despertó. Miró a su alrededor lo más que aquel dolor se lo permitía. Estaba en un lugar lleno de luz lo que probablemente sea la enfermería. Su pecho estaba envuelto en vendas.

-¡Hibiki, Ren, Ichiya-san!-grito exaltado al recordar lo que paso ayer.

-Aquí estamos-le llamó el castaño-no nos hemos movido de aquí en toda la noche-estaban sonriéndole al pie de su cama.

-¿Qué paso con?…

-Eran muy débiles-rio Ren interrumpiéndole-el Consejo Mágico se hará cargo de ellos. No volverán a molestarte.

-Te dije que no tendrías miedo otra vez.

Eve sonrió como si se tratará de un niño que se acurruca en los brazos de mamá después de una pesadilla.

-Men, sin embargo ¿Qué buscaban de ti esos sujetos? ¿De dónde los conocías?

-Mamá-inició triste-murió cuando era pequeño. Papá…Cayó en depresión por ello y se volvió drogadicto. Yo estaba prácticamente solo, él se la pasaba buscando todo tipo de sustancias nuevas para su enfermedad. Una vez leyó en un libro acerca de una droga muy rara y no podía conseguirla. Ningún gremio oficial quería aceptar si quiera la solicitud así que consiguió el apoyo de un gremio oscuro llamado _Malitia Infernum_ , de lo que recuerdo es que iba a pagarles cierta cantidad, pero aumentaron el precio en cuanto consiguieron la planta esa abusando de su drogadicción. No tenía dinero y estaba desesperado. Me ofreció a mi más la cantidad inicial como pago, así fue como trabajé de esclavo durante tres años hasta que mi maestro derrocó aquel gremio y me rescató de entre tantos ofreciéndose a hacerse cargo de mí y enseñarme magia. Sin embargo la gente de _Malitia Infernum_ no olvidan las cosas con facilidad y como técnicamente yo era parte del gremio de cierta forma me tacharon de traidor. Oía rumores de que escaparon de prisión lo que eran mis dueños y que me estaban buscando. Era fácil encontrarme pero supongo que no se me acercaban porque estaba bajo la protección de mi maestro y en cuanto cambiaron el personal del Concilio supongo que me volví presa fácil.

-Pobrecillo, cuanto has sufrido-le abrazó Hibiki.

-Eras un niño-se unió Ren.

-Men y uno muy pequeño-Ichiya se añadió formando un tierno abrazo grupal.

-Por cierto-hablo de nuevo el rubio-perdón por decir que su magia era inútil, ridícula, absurda aburrida, en fin, todos los apodos que les puse.

-No hay problema-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-E….Ichiya-san, me preguntaba si me dejaría unirme al equipo Trimens-se sonrojó.

-Men, me temó que será imposible- Eve abrió los ojos con preocupación-porque…Tú ya perteneces al equipo-sonrió.

-Seré tu hermano mayor si quieres-añadió Ren.

-¡Hermano!-le abrazó.

Ese día el verdadero Eve: Terno, dulce e infantil logró salir a flote tras mucho esfuerzo. Aceptando su naturaleza pura y blanca como la nieve.

 _Escena final (presente)_

Sonó el despertador y abrió los ojos. Se duchó y arregló a toda prisa.

-¡Eve-kun!-le llamaron desde la ventana, se asomó-¡Apresúrate!

-¡Voy!-contestó.

Tomó sus llaves y bajó corriendo. Salió de su casa para reunirse con su equipo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Ren.

-Lo siento, recordaba cosas-explicó.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-indagó el castaño.

-Mi primera semana en el gremio.

-Uf ni me lo recuerde, muy complicado-se quejó el pelinegro.

-No tanto-se rio-creo que todo valió la pena.

-Men ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque quizá no me hice más fuerte ni soy reconocido por mí poder pero entrar a Blue Pegasus me regaló algo mejor que eso.

-¿Y qué es?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Una familia-les sacó una sonrisa-una familia que no me dejo volver a vivir asustado y a disfrutar mi estancia terrenal. Felicidad. Gracias Ichiya-san, Hibiki, Ren.

-Men ¿Y qué concluimos?

-Qué…. ¡Salve el parfum!-gritó animado.

-¡Salve el parfum!-repitieron todos haciendo poses extrañas-¡Viva el parfum!

Si, quizá Eve no sea el más fuerte ni el más respetado y muchos creerán que su forma de vivir es inadecuada pero ¿Qué más daba? Después de todo tenía a todos en Blue Pegasus ¡Él amaba ese lugar!

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Nota final: Aclaro que amé este reto y me encariñé con el personaje. Para realizar esta historia se creó un gremio oscuro que no pertenece a la trama original. Espero que les haya gustado y me digan que le pareció.**


End file.
